A House Full Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Megan not only sees Jocu again, but also meets his six brothers. How will she fare? :) Written by guestsurprise per my request. :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise to do. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Jest, Jovi, Jocu, Blithe, Jape, Vivo, and Amio belong to guestsurprise. I only own Megan.**

* * *

 **A House Full Of Love**

Megan was currently walking around the Grant Mansion, wondering where the others were. At that same moment, she ran into Ben.

"Hey, kiddo. What's shaking?" He grinned.

"Just looking for the others." She shrugged. "I think my parents said we were having company coming."

"Oh, yeah. Jocu said he was coming with some guests," Ben replied.

"Oh really?! I love Jocu! I can't wait to see him again!" She grinned. Ben smiled and ran a hand over her head.

"Kiddo, he will be waiting to see you too." Ben smiled, now chuckling as he heard a loud whistle and sounds of other laughter. "And there he is! Looks like he brought the others!"

Megan ran in the other room to greet Jocu. She darted down the hall and around the corner and through the kitchen. But as she ran for the living room, she came to a halt in shock! There were not one, not two, but SEVEN of them in the room!

Jocu heard the patters of her feet and turned around with a smile. His tail wagged in pleasure at seeing the little one again.

"Megan! Megan, come here, little one!" He said, now getting down on his hands and knees and using one hand to beckon to her. Megan squealed in glee and ran to him. She then glomped him and the two rolled playfully on the floor. Megan chuckled as the red titan gently pinned her under him and kissed her head. "Missed you, kiddo," he soothed.

"And I missed you too! I EEEK!" Megan said in shock, now seeing the others crowding around. Now somewhat scared, she hid her face in Jocu's fur and that made them chuckle.

"Oh, how cute," Vivo crooned.

"You did not tell us how adorable this little one was," Blithe added.

"I wanna meet her," Amio smiled, wagging his tail.

"It appears she is afraid though," Jovi added.

"Children. Most human children are always nervous at our handsome might and power," Jape said, now running his hands through his hair.

"And it is typical for them to fear our form." Jest added.

"Oh, come now, little one. These are my brothers. There is nothing to fear," Jocu said, now sitting up with the little one in his lap. Shyly, Megan slowly turned and looked at the others and they all gave gentle smiles.

"What is your name, little one?" Blithe soothed.

"Megan," she smiled gently.

"Well it is nice to meet you, little one. Come and have some fun with us," Amio smiled, now rolling over on his back and looking at her upside down. Megan giggled at the funny gesture and slowly walked over to the large Lauhinian. Amio was the smallest of his brothers but compared to her he was enormous! She then walked over and placed her hands on his furry stomach. She loved the way it felt.

"You're really furry," she giggled.

"Oh, he's not the furriest. I am," Vivo smiled, now rubbing against her and letting his fur poof out. Megan giggled as she ran her hands through Vivo's fur and he seemed to enjoy every moment of it.

"So what are your names?" Megan smiled. As each brother introduced himself, Megan looked at each of them in awe. "So each of you are tickle monsters? That's cool!"

"That we are, little one." Jocu chuckled at her excitement.

"So which of you are the best at tickling?" Megan teased playfully. But she gasped as each brother looked at her intently.

"Oh?" Jocu said, now getting down on all fours. "What do you mean whooooo is best? I am!"

"Oh please! I am!" Blithe said, now approaching Megan.

"Dreaming! It's me!" Amio chimed in!

"Megan. They are all mistaken. As the eldest, I am the most experienced," Jest smirked.

"You ALL have it WRONG! The most handsome and charming has the most experience. Therefore, that would be me," Jape added.

"Oh please! No one here knows more about human anatomy than me!" Jovi added.

"But no one is a better cuddler and tickler! I win!" Vivo added.

Megan backed up as all of them began walking after her and closing in on all sides. She was going to get it for sure! And what did she do? Giggle and run for the hills!

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Megan teased, now taking off down the hallway.

"Why do they run? They know we will catch them!" Jape chuckled, now flipping in front of Megan, but she slipped in between his large and powerful legs. "Hey! Careful down there!"

Megan looked over her shoulder and laughed at seeing Jape looking at her between his legs and giving her a devious smile.

"I beat you, Jape!" She giggled.

"Not for long!" He said, now getting upright and chasing after her.

"I've got her!" Vivo said, now about to grab her but he and Jovi jumped at the same time and ran into each other!

"Ow!" Jovi gasped. "Vivo look out!"

"It's not my fault!" Vivo whined, now almost grabbing Megan's leg. "C'mere, you little rascal!"

"Nope!" Megan laughed, now playfully sticking her tongue out.

"She's mine…," a voice lilted. Megan gasped as strong arms picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She then noticed it was Blithe. "I get you all to myself, princess."

And with that, he took her to one of the bedrooms, placed her down, and planted playful kisses and licks on her neck and ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! BLIHIHIHIHIHIHIHITHE NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Megan squealed.

"Oh no ya don't! You don't get to keep her for yourself!" Jocu said, now bursting in and tackling Blithe. Jest joined in too! Megan was going to take that moment to escape when Jest hoisted her into his arms and held her above his head.

"And where do you think you're going?" He growled playfully, arching a curious brow.

"I-I was going to…uh…," Megan thought, trying to think of a plan.

"She was going to let us tickle her to tears," Jocu finished deviously. He then whistled and all the brothers bounded into the room. As Jape locked the door, Megan gasped in fun anticipation as the brothers all closed in on each side.

"Let's begin!" Jocu called out, now nibbling her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOCUHUHUHUHUHUHUH NO!" Megan laughed.

"I've got her knees!" Vivo smiled, now squeezing them a bit.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Megan belted out, but then slammed her mouth shut to keep the giggles in.

"Oh? Trying to resist?" Jest chuckled, now wiggling his sharp claws into her abs. Megan's eyes began watering, but she held on!

"Go for those precious little ears…," Blithe smirked, now nibbling on her ears. That combined with Jocu and Vivo and Jest's playful assaults made Megan scream in playful glee!

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Megan laughed, now squirming like a worm on the hook.

"Let me at her stomach." Jovi smiled, now gently pulling up her shirt and letting his tongue gently wiggle in her belly button and around her stomach.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Megan shouted happily, now thrashing more and more.

"And I've got her adorable little feet. I must admit they are cuter than mine," Jape soothed, now wiggling in between her toes and along her arches and the ball pads.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She begged.

Seeing Megan was hitting her limits, Jocu put his hand up and the brothers all halted. He then gave her a gentle nip in her shoulder and the young girl recovered quickly.

After a few moments, she saw how they all crowded around her and nuzzled her and rubbed against her. It was their sign of warmth and love for the little girl. Each brother had a distinct purring and soothing sound and it made her feel so comforted.

"I love you all," she said, now hugging each of them. "I thank you all for the fun!"

"It was our pleasure and it was great meeting you," Amio added.

"We love you," Vivo smiled, now snuggling against her cheek.

"Human children are so lovable," Blithe soothed, now tickling her and hugging her to his chest.

"We need to visit human children more. What do you say Jest? Jape?" Jovi asked, now glancing at his brothers playfully. Both puffed and tried to appear more serious. But when Megan crawled over and gave them puppy dog eyes, they softened.

"Come on Jape. I like you," Megan giggled, now kissing him on the cheek. Jape then nuzzled her and kissed her cheek.

"Stop that, kiddo. You're becoming even more irresistible than me," Jape joked, now giving her a gentle lick on the face. Megan nuzzled him back and then moved to Jest.

"Jest? You like me, don't you?" Megan smiled, now nuzzling him. Jest chuckled a bit, but gently moved away. "Come on, Jest."

And with that, Megan continued the gentle nuzzles and tickled under his chin. That made Jest jolt! And all his brothers' eyes widened.

"Did she find his weak spot?" Jocu smirked.

"Ohhhh, yes," Blithe laughed, now seeing Jest almost melt at the chin tickling. He then grabbed Megan in his arms and began gently nibbling her neck and making her laugh. After a moment, he let her go.

"How charming. You are a charming one, Megan," Jest soothed. "Now then, it's time for you to rest."

"Will you all rest with me? There's plenty of room," Megan smiled, now pointing to her large bed and warm carpet. The brothers all nodded and some laid on her bed and others curled up on the carpet. As they all began to go to sleep, Megan gently nudged Jocu next to her.

"Jocu," she whispered.

"Yes." He responded, now looking at her with a warm smile.

"Can we do that again?!" Megan gleamed.

"Of course. Remember…we are always up for some fun," Jocu chuckled, now tickling her waist and making her giggle. After he stopped, she slowly began to fall asleep and all of them followed suit into dreamland.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you liked it Goldie! This was a special treat for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: Like it? I LOVE IT! Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
